Babysitting
by Passionwriter5218
Summary: Foster kids helping each other out while the moms are away for a while


"Are you guys sure?" Lena asked again.

"Yes momma we will be fine" Mariana sighed.

"Call us if you need anything we are only ten minutes away" Stef said

"We know" Callie nodded.

"I just fed her but there is a bottle in the fridge if she needs it, don't forget not to hot" Lena said as Stef handed her her coat.

"Momma she just feel asleep and you guys will be gone like 2 hours, she probably won't even wake up" Callie said.

"I know, ok guys Callie is in charge, we will be back soon please just lay low, do your homework" Lena told all the teenagers gathered in then entryway.

"We will" everyone chorused.

"No fighting, and don't wake the baby" Stef said as she and Lena headed out the door with Brandon to his recital. They watched them drive away from the window before Mariana peered into the bassinet.

"This is the more boring babysitting job ever" She sighed watching the sleeping infant.

"Let's just hope it stays this way" Callie said sinking into the couch with her book as the boys went upstairs.

"I can't believe moms actually left her with us" Mariana said.

"Well she's easy enough and theres 4 of us and 1 of her how bad could it be" Callie shrugged.

"And at least she stays where you leave her, imagine what it's going to be like when she starts moving around" Mariana said.

"Moms will have too baby proof, wow that would be such a pain in this house theres so many steps and doorways" Callie chuckled looking around.

"Oh man that's right, they never had to baby proof here oh that will be funny" Mariana laughed a little. With that Jesus came barreling down the stairs.

"I'm going to Emma's for a minute" He told his sisters.

"What? No moms said no one leaves" Callie said.

"It's just for five minutes" Jesus said.

"Wow that's all it takes you, you must not be very good" Mariana said and he shot her a dirty look.

"Can't you just go when they get back, you know they are on high alert leaving the baby here with us and I'm sure they will call to check in and you have to be here" Callie said.

"Fine!" Jesus sighed he thumbed up the first two steps before stopping short realizing what he had done. But it was to late as Frankie let out a wail.

"Now you've done it" Jude said

"Jesus!" Mariana cried as Callie reached into the bassinet picking up the baby. Frankie wailed as Callie rocked her back and forth.

"Sorry" Jesus said really meaning it.

"Mom is going to kill you" Jude smiled as Jesus shot him a look. Callie rocked Frankie in her arms sushing her until she calmed down and allowed her face to curl into Callie's neck.

"See all better" Callie said putting Frankie back in the bassinet where she let out another screech over being put down.

"Remember what momma said, if she gets woken up she's even worse to get back down" Mariana said. Callie sighed picking the baby back up.

"You should try the bottle" Jude said.

"I'll go warm it up" Jesus said.

"Not to hot Jesus, and no microwave, run it under hot water in the sink" Callie called after him.

"I'm on it" Mariana said following him as Callie calmed Frankie down again swaying her body side to side with Frankie on her shoulder.

"What happens if she doesn't stop crying?" Jude asked watching her.

"She will" Callie told him as Jesus came in carrying the bottle.

"Did you test it?" Callie asked.

"Like drink it?" Jesus cried making a face.

"No, on your arm stupid" Mariana said grabbing it from him shaking a few drops on her wrist.

"It's still cold" Mariana sighed bringing it back into the kitchen.

"Sorry" Jesus said again.

"It's ok, at least now we can tell moms we actually took care of her and didn't just watch her sleep" Callie said making him smile. She sat down on the couch settling Frankie into her elbow as Mariana came in handing her a warm bottle. Callie stuck a bib under her chin and offered her the bottle. It was not Frankie's favorite way to eat but luckily Stef had gotten her a bit used to it during her turns with getting up with her at night. Frankie played with it for a minute then latched on starting to drink.

"There" Callie said as the four teenagers settled back quietly watching the TV on low. Frankie finished the bottle and Callie handed her to Jesus going into the kitchen to wash it. Mariana got up following her to grab a snack. As the girls went back into the living room Jesus was struggling to hold the baby who was wailing in his arms as Jude tried singing to her.

"What happened?" Callie cried.

"I have no idea!" Jesus said.

"Did you burp her?" Mariana asked.

"No" Jesus shook his head.

"Give me her, you can't do anything!" Mariana cried taking the baby and putting her on her shoulder. She patted her back a few times and Frankie let out a burp spitting up down Mariana's back.

"Ugh Jesus! You waited to long!" Mariana cried handing the baby back and rushing upstairs.

"Ok, here" Jesus said trying to hand Frankie to Callie.

"Oh no, she needs a diaper now" Callie shook her head.

"Ughh Jude" Jesus tried.

"No way" Jude laughed shaking his head.

"Ok fine!" Jesus said taking her to the changing table against the wall as Mariana came back down after changing her shirt.

"Oh man if moms could see this" She laughed as Jesus took off the dirty diaper. He gagged involuntarily making the other three kids laugh so hard Callie was holding her side. Jesus handed Jude the dirty diaper to throw away.

"Babies are gross" Jesus said making a face as he picked Frankie back up holding her at arms length

"Well at least now she is all clean and we can put her back to sleep" Callie said.

"I'll rock her" Mariana said taking Frankie and settling into the rocking chair. Everyone's favorite thing to do was rock Frankie to sleep. The rocking chair had been a gift from the kids to their moms when Frankie was born and it had quickly become a regular thing in the house. Callie's favorite thing to do after a long day was settle into the living room with her family for a game night or movie and feel her sister curl up on her shoulder sucking her thumb with her little head in Callie's neck. It was so calming and always made her relax and feel better. Mariana glided back and forth and Callie watched as the babies' eyes got heavy and in a few minutes she had given into sleep.

"Perfect timing, moms are due home soon" Callie whispered as Mariana stood up slowly making her way across the room to the bassinet. Ever so gently she lay the baby down but Frankie gave a jump and woke up crying.

"Oh man" Jude sighed.

"You know what this means" Callie said turning to Jesus.

"What! Why me?" Jesus cried.

"You'r the one who woke her up, and it's the only way to get her to sleep when she's over tired" Mariana said.

"Oh man Jesus sighed going into the dining room grabbing the woven wrap from the couch. Callie helped him tie it on and Mariana slipped the baby in so she was resting with her head against his chest. Frankie continued to fuss.

"You have to bounce and rock" Jude said. Jesus sighed and began bouncing and rocking around the living room. Frankie settled down and started sucking on her fingers contently as Jesus continued his laps around the living room. Mariana pulled out a deck of cards and started dealing. Jesus grabbed some as everyone else gathered around the coffee table he looked at his hand continuing to walk bouncy steps across the living room.

"Have any threes?" Jude asked.

"Go fish" Jesus said as the front door opened.

"Hey guys" Stef said.

"Hi mom" Jesus said as Callie saw a shocked smile cross Lena and Stef's lips seeing him wearing Frankie.

"How was it?" Lena asked laughing a little.

"Well she woke up like 5 minutes after you left, so she was fed, burped, changed and now is being put back to sleep" Callie said.

"So i'm guessing you were the one to wake her up?" Stef laughed looking at Jesus as he walked by the table throwing down a card and picking up another never stopping in his gentle rocking.

"Yup" Jesus said.

"Want me to take over?" Lena asked.

"Nah, she's almost asleep, besides coach said I need to bulk up for practice next week and this is great for my abs" Jesus shook his head as he walked by again handing a card to Callie.

"Alright" Lena laughed as she and stet went into the kitchen and Brandon sat down to join their game

"What did I tell you? I told you one day we would come home to find him wearing her like that" Stef laughed when she and Lena were alone

"You were right" Lena agreed laughing.


End file.
